


Use Your Words

by emsiider



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Addermire Institute, Dishonored 2, F/M, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsiider/pseuds/emsiider
Summary: This wasn’t how she imagined things would go, far from it. Skidding to a halt, Emily realized that this wing was abandoned, no guards were position in the halls and the only sounds she picked up were the buzzing of bloodflies and the faintest noise of the men on the lower level.





	Use Your Words

**THUD. THUD. THUD.** Boots sounded across the wooden floors, breaths coming in quick pants as Emily launched herself from room to room, the Addermire guards right on her heels. They were gaining speed, closing the space between them and she could’ve sworn that the men were at arm's length. _It wasn’t like she intended to alert the patrol._ Emily only wanted to turn off the wall of light, so it wouldn’t kill her. The imagery of being shocked to death and turning into ashes as the rats had during the plague was stronger than the ideals of stealth. Her father’s training had only done so much for her at the time. Now, she was using her agility and speed to rely on rather than his lectures of shadows and discretion. 

Emily recalled the guards spotting her just as the lovely whale oil had slipped from its clasp on the plug. It happened seconds ago. The screams, shouting of her name, and then the bullets that flew past her head, hitting the old building. She was surprised that it didn’t fall down from the sheer strength of the impact but thanked the Void that it didn’t as she ran under the second level. 

Her footsteps ceased for a few seconds, the empress’ amber gaze looking back to the men that were close by and continued to run straight for her. Soon, one of her legs lifted, kicking the closest attacker in the chest before pulling back her clenched fist and colliding it with his jaw. The sting of combat shot across Emily’s nerves as her stance lowered. A heart which beats louder than any hound howl fought inside the woman’s chest. Her eyes were wide and alert watching as the others followed their leader, as all the guards did. Another joined the dance as he made an attempt to grab the empress only for that same leg to lift once more, kicking him at the knees. The sharp pain had sent him onto the ground and his grunts were just barely whispered in her ears. It didn’t take long for the third to make his own try to subdue Emily but by then she was off again, sprinting further into the hospital. 

Her navigation was horrible, with a lack of a map she wasn’t sure where she was headed and only the thought of escaping screamed in her mind. Reaching a large room with a balcony to the second room, she saw this as her opportunity to escape. The Mark flared to life, fire burning in her chest as it called and ushered her to use the power that the Outsider had given her that morning. Emily was still getting used to the odd sensation but didn’t dwell on it much now. It was the one thing she needed to get her throne back and during her time in Karnaca so far she used it to save her own life. Whether it was such a good idea to willingly accept the gift was a good thing or not, she didn’t know. Not until the future told her that. Not until things of odd occurrences would start to happen. Then she’d know but at the moment the idea of accepting the dark magic was favored by the Empress. Nimble fingers spread wide, dust from the Void clouded around her hand, the strength of it spreading across her body, filling her veins with power. Her hand pulled back again but after a few seconds of aiming to where she wanted to land she allowed the Mark to let it’s fury out in a rush of deep purple shooting across the room, gripping onto the balcony and launching Emily towards the second floor. She held back a gasp as her feet hit the ground steading herself with cat-like balance. After a few seconds of breathing the woman began her trot down the empty halls, looking behind her shoulder on the occasion and keeping her ears strained. 

This wasn’t how she imagined things would go, far from it. Skidding to a halt, Emily realized that this wing was abandoned, no guards were position in the halls and the only sounds she picked up were the buzzing of bloodflies and the faintest noise of the guards from the men on the lower level. She couldn’t tell how close they were, she couldn’t decipher how long it would take them to climb onto the second floor. However, she took full advantage of their space, using the time she had wisely. Moving along the empty halls looking for a good place to slip back into the shadows and continue the mission with minimum distractions. If her father had been there the amount of scolding she would’ve face was one Emily wasn’t willing to think of.

_‘Patience, time, precision. How many times do I have to teach you? Where did your training go? Again, but do so without any noise. Fewer sounds and more tactic…’_

Emily could only hope that they leave the wall of light untouched, she didn’t want to begin this all over again. Seeing her time wasted or almost being killed for it would make the empress furious at the idea of it simply turning back on. The gentle taps of her boots slid across the carpet as she progressed onward, her sword at the ready if any dared to stand against her. Though she’d be more willing to flee than fight her own people. It was her mercy that gave the people insight on how she truly ruled unlike how Delilah tells it. That witch and the lies she gave. At the thought of the usurper, it caused a flare of anger to shoot into Emily, mixing with the adrenaline.

Amber eyes were sharp, gazing into each room as she slowly made her way down the hall. Her guard raised, ears strained for any sounds of movement. She wasn’t sure what Addermire held in its walls, Emily had been walking into a dark cave with no light the whole time. The tales and stories from the medical center only did so much to give her an idea and even then that was a small fragment of what the area held. Not to mention those little tales came from those who left the building once cured of insanity or a life-changing disease. Those same rumors didn’t give her much to work with. It was overwhelming but Emily stayed strong, knowing it’d be worth it in the end. There was no doubt, figuring out who the Crown Killer was and ending their murderous ways would certainly stop the scoundrel from putting any more dirt on her name. It’d also lead her closer to Delilah and decipher how exactly she took the throne.

As she neared the end of the hallway, the noises of the guards down below began to increase louder than anticipated and before the empress could run from them, they had her cornered at the end of the hall. Such a sudden rush made Emily nearly bolt for safety but she couldn’t, the only escape being the room that was to her left which appeared to be blocked off by some strong planks against the door. A curse slipped past her lips as the realization hit her, this was the end of her story, stuck against the wall like a cornered rat. Amber eyes blazed with the fury she had and her lips were lifted in a snarl. She wouldn’t give in so easy, her Empire still needed to be restored and her father needed to be brought back from the odd prison Delilah had caged him in. Swift movements slid across the air as Emily flipped the weapon in her hand, she took a step in advance towards them, though they, in turn, didn’t budge. The Grand Guard was certainly a foe to second guess fighting but not for her.

Her free hand cut through the space between them, punching one in the throat, sending several kicks to his stomach while the sword she held skimmed his skin. A warning scar given before the empress used another punch to knock him back. Emily’s battle had lasted some time but there was always an end for such heroic deeds. She didn’t notice the dart flying across the hallway or see the green that dripped from its tip but as it collided with her arm the sudden feeling of drowsiness hit her like a bullet or in this case a crossbow bolt. It wasn’t instant but she could feel the chemical pouring into her skin from the needle. If Emily didn’t escape now there would be no way from the guards' clutches. Throwing the man off of her, she used her sword to stab the door in a frantic attempt. Luckily, the wood had broken easily leaving a large enough place for her to crawl through the broken glass and into the other side. The broken shards of glass made pain pierced her hands which started to experience the numbness of sleep.

“She’s getting away!” The guards yelled, lowering down to the ground to fit through the same hole Emily had made, though their build was bigger and none could squeeze past. “Dammit!” Amber eyes grew heavy as she continued on, feeling the drug taking hold of her legs pleading for her to rest and sleep, but the empress had a drive and drew herself up on aching, shaking feet. The furniture she held onto quaked and rumbled under her hands, it’s mummers and songs of the Void told her that it was a shrine of the Outsider. _(What was this doing here?)_ However, Emily felt the floor disappear under tired legs and she was left falling forever and ever just as the thought had passed.

The Empress opened her mouth willing a screech to sound across the emptiness the Void gave to her but the fatigue she experienced only allowed her energy to produce a long yelp. The tied brown locks loosened, pulling above her head as gravity took hold. She thought that the falling would never stop, forever onward… until it did, but by the same being that held the power of the Void. His arms had caught her just in time before she would hit the cold rocks that spelled doom. Those same arms, however, sent a rush of energy coursing through tired limbs. “Dearest Empress, what a sad fate life has dealt you. Days ago you were proud and now you wallow in your own aching.” The Outsider carried her still as Emily found it hard to find the words to retort back. Instead, a few mumbles passed followed by a yawn. Amber eyes not daring to close with him so close. “Do use your words, dear Emily.” Once again her mouth would open, forming whatever her disarrayed mind conjured only for one word to pass. “Shhh…” Before she knew it the drug had pulled her under, just like the Void’s urges to drag her down and weary amber eyes finally closed. Not even realizing she fell asleep in the Outsider’s hold.


End file.
